I Wanna Marry You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Prompt by bechloe-ftw: Beca/Chloe are having their first Christmas together and they are opening presents along with the Bellas. Beca/Chloe.


**I Wanna Marry You**

Chloe entered her bedroom wrapped in a towel and smiled down at Beca who was still asleep. The brunette had flown in from Barden University to Los Angeles to spend Christmas with her. She had to admit, she didn't think they'd survive a long distance relationship after she graduated but they were doing great and she couldn't be any happier. As soon as Beca had reached the house that she shared with Aubrey, she had led her straight to the bedroom and devoured her. So with jetlag and awesome sex, she wasn't surprised the brunette was tired.

Chloe ran a hand through her damp hair as she kneeled on the bed. "Wake up, gorgeous." She shook the brunette gently.

Beca's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. "Hey you," she said as she stretched.

"Merry Christmas." Chloe kissed Beca. "You should get ready. The others will be here soon."

Beca sat up, holding the sheets over her chest to cover her naked body. "Merry Christmas to you too." Beca noticed that her suitcase had been moved from downstairs where she had left it last night. "Did you go through my suitcase?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes and I didn't find a single present!" Chloe said with disbelief. "Where did you hide them?"

Beca laughed. She knew her girlfriend too well. "Fat Amy is bringing them with her. I had to make sure they were safe from prying eyes."

Chloe laughed. "So you thought leaving them with Fat Amy was a good idea? She's probably already been through all of them."

"I threatened her life," Beca assured her. "The presents are safe." Beca got up from the bed, letting the sheets go. She smiled as Chloe admired her naked form.

The redhead raised an eyebrow as Beca headed towards the door. "You're going to walk out there naked?"

"Why not?" She gestured towards her body as she opened the room door. "I'm confident about all of this," she said, mocking her girlfriend from when she had walked in on her during her shower her freshman year.

"I can see that," a familiar voice said.

Beca turned her head in surprise and saw Aubrey. "Aubrey!" Beca quickly slammed the door closed and found something to put on. "You can't just sneak up on us like that!" She went back to open the door once she was decent.

"I was going to knock but you were the one who opened the door in all your glory. How was your flight?"

"It was fine." Beca's embarrassment faded as she hugged Aubrey. "You look great."

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks. So do you...all of you," she added, jokingly.

Beca's blush came back. "I'm going to go take a shower before the others get here."

The other Barden Bellas had flown in with Beca but had decided to stay at a hotel instead of the apartment because they didn't want to be kept up by Chloe and Beca's "I haven't seen you in a month" sex.

"Hope we didn't keep you up last night," Chloe said to her best friend.

"I made sure to be passed out before Beca got here."

Beca chuckled to herself as she left the room to shower.

Aubrey made sure Beca was gone before she moved further into the room. "So are you still going to do it?"

Chloe nodded. "I am. You still think it's a good idea, right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Of course. Beca's so in love with you. You should go for it."

"And you filled the others in?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey placed two hands on Chloe's shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will go as planned." Aubrey squeezed Chloe's shoulders. "Relax."

Aubrey left the room and Chloe let out a nervous breath before getting up to get dressed.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were sitting in the living room exchanging presents with their friends. They had been talking and catching up. Chloe was surprised by how much she had missed the quirky girls.

Fat Amy handed Beca a box. "Open that one."

"Thanks." Beca smiled as she took the gift. She ripped off the wrapping paper and immediately started blushing at the sight of the gift. "Fat Amy!" Beca yelled.

The blonde began laughing hysterically and Chloe leaned over to see what Beca had just opened.

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh geez." She removed the paper fully and held up the box with a strap-on in it. "Thanks, Fat Amy. This will definitely get put to good use."

"Chloe!" Beca was now a deep red. She did not like discussing her sex life freely like Chloe did.

Aubrey took pity on Beca and handed the brunette something else to open. "Here. This is from me."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Is it a bomb?"

"Open it and find out."

Beca took the present and opened it. She pulled a key out of the small box and raised an eyebrow at Aubrey. "What's this go to?"

"The studio I rented for you while you're here for the next month. You can make your music there instead of your laptop."

"Oh my god, an actual studio!" Beca said, excitedly. "Thank you so much, Aubrey!"

Aubrey shrugged. "It was nothing. We don't have to hug or anything crazy like that."

"There's one more you have to open," Chloe said. She glanced at Aubrey and the blonde nodded. Chloe handed an empty glass to Becca. "Can you refill that for me, please?"

"Sure, babe." Beca took the glass and got up.

As soon as the brunette left, the Barden Bellas got into position and Chloe stood in front of them.

"I'm so nervous!" Chloe whispered. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because you're about to have a ball and chain for the rest of your life?" Fat Amy asked.

Cynthia Rose elbowed the blonde. "Because you're making a life changing decision. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'd be nervous, too, if I could only have sex with one person for the rest of my life."

"Not helping," Aubrey glared at the girl. "It's okay, Chloe. You can do this."

Beca walked back into the living room and froze when she saw her friends. "What are you guys doing?"

Music began to fill the room and Beca recognized the song from when they sang it a year ago. Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

Chloe's voice graced her ears and she smiled.

_Chloe: Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._ Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. I think I wanna marry you.

Beca realized that this was the song that she and the Bellas had rehearsed prior to coming here. Apparently, they had rehearsed it with Chloe as well. Beca smiled and joined in.

_ Beca: Her lips, her lips. I can kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. I think I wanna marry you._

Chloe smiled big and took over. She guessed that Beca had the same plan as her so Aubrey and the Bellas had planned for this to happen.

_Chloe: Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted._

_Beca: They've got nothing on you, baby. Nothing on you, baby_

_ Chloe: I'd catch a grenade for ya._

_ Beca: This one's for you and me._

_Chloe: I'd throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_ Beca: Livin' out our dreams._

The two girls felt as if they were the only two in the room as they stared into each other's eyes, singing to one another.

_Chloe: When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change._

_ Beca: 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._

_ Chloe: I think I wanna marry you._

_ Beca: And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_ Chloe: 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are. _

_ Beca: I think I wanna marry you. _

They finished the song and Chloe took two steps toward Beca producing a ring from her pocket. "Beca... I love you with everything that I am and-,"

Chloe was cut off when Beca's lips crashed to hers. "Yes!"

Chloe frowned. "But I had a whole speech prepared. It was really good!"

Beca reached into her own pocket and pulled out a ring. "I love you, Chloe and I'd be beyond honored if you would say yes to being my wife."

"Of course I'm going to say yes! I was going to propose first!" Chloe flung her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her.

Aubrey began clapping and the rest of the group joined in.

A loud popping sound caused Chloe and Beca to pull apart and they laughed when they saw that Fat Amy had popped open a bottle of champagne.

"Let's celebrate!" the blonde yelled.

"Yes, let's," Chloe agreed. She pulled Beca towards her bedroom but stopped to pick up the strap-on they had gotten for Christmas before continuing in that direction.


End file.
